1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to leveling and marking tool devices. More specifically, the present invention teaches a combination leveling and marking tool for measuring and marking both horizontal and vertical locations for mounting cabinets, shelves and the like. The present invention is further particularly suited for locating the proper positions for mounting fasteners such as screws or fasteners to engage structural stud members hidden underneath wall covering or wall board material. An additional feature of the invention is that it allows the screw or fastener to be started through the wall covering material and into the stud with the tool remaining in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of wall marking and alignment devices for use in particular establishing leveling or centering points for such as the attachment of fasteners. A first example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,362, issued to Miodragovic, which teaches an article for aligning and establishing fastening points for such as nails, pegs and hooks, for the arrangement and hanging of pictures and picture frames, as well as for marking fastening points at either selected horizontal or vertical distance. The alignment article includes at least one bubble level mounted in a frame, with a cursor having a first borehole guided along the frame. The first borehole is guided along the frame so that it overlays a slit designed in the frame and running parallel to the longitudinal edges. At least one further borehole is situated at one of the ends of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,093, issued to Venola, teaches a hanger tool for facilitating centering and hanging of a component. The tool includes a linear rail having a centering scale on one edge and including numerals ascending upwardly in opposite directions from a centering point. A measurement scale has incremental spaces twice the size of the spacing on the centering scale and including the opposite edge of the rail. Leveling bubbles are incorporated on the scale and which may also include a hand grasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,973, issued to Fenley, Jr., teaches an elongate rule having a row of calibration marks placed thereon and preferably a second row reading from the opposite end and a set of nail holes at spaced distances therein. The nail holes extend either on the centerline or along one edge of the ruler. The ruler extends through a housing by means of a slot defined therethrough. An alignment surface in the housing assures alignment of the housing with respect to the ruler and the housing supports a first bubble level responsive to the horizontal and a second bubble level at a right angle to enable the ruler and housing to be positioned vertically. Thus, the housing and ruler enable ruler movement while making measurements along the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,949, issued to Newton, teaches a picture-hanging template specially constructed for use in hanging wall-supported members, such as framed pictures, paintings and the like. The template comprises an elongated body including two mirror imaged arrays of closely spaced holes distributed symmetrically on opposite sides of the longitudinal center of the template and in association with corresponding indicia to indicate the spacing of each hole from the center. The template is used to mark a wall-supported member and the wall at corresponding aligned locations so that specially configured two-part fasteners may be secured to the wall supported member and the wall in positions for mating alignment thereby permitting the wall-supported member to be hung in a stable manner and in a desired position on the wall.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,423, issued to Paul, teaches a measuring device for marking a point for the installation of fasteners such as is required when hanging drapes around a window. In relevant part, Paul includes an alignment bar adapted to be placed flush against the side of a window, an elongate bar extending parallel to the window frame and means on the elongate bar forming a plurality of apertures through which the position for the bracket fasteners may be marked. When the measurement device is placed beside a window, a pencil or other suitable marking element may be used to inscribe a dot on the wall where the bracket fasteners will be positioned. The marking element is disclosed as further being a drill inserted through the apertures to form a pilot hole for receiving the bracket fasteners.
The present invention is a combination leveling and marking tool for measuring and marking both horizontal and vertical locations for mounting cabinets, shelves and the like. As discussed previously, the present invention is particularly suited for locating the proper positions of studs extending beneath a wall covering surface and such as for mounting fasteners, i.e., screws to the studs. A feature of the invention is that it allows the screw or fastener to be started, through the wall covering material and into the stud, with the combination leveling and locating tool remaining in place. The present invention also provides the ability to mark an underlying stud location and, by virtue of the incremental spacing characteristics established by the tool, to estimate the position of a succeeding wall stud, such as are typically arranged at 18xe2x80x3 or 24xe2x80x3 on center intervals.
The tool includes a central elongate extending portion having a first end and a second end and which is constructed in substantially rectangular and elongate extending fashion. First and second elongate extending wing portions each also include a substantially rectangular configuration and are pivotally secured to the opposite ends of the central portion, such as through the provision of hinges. In the preferred variant, level indicators are built into at least the central portion and either one or both of the extending wing portions.
The central portion and the wing portions each exhibit an opposing surface within which is defined an individual plurality of semi-circular shaped recesses. The wing portions establish a first folded position against the central portion and in which the pluralities of semi-circular recesses, such as which may define a scale of one inch increments, align to establish an extending row of circular apertures adapted to receive a mounting fastener in inserting fashion therethrough. The folded attraction established between the wing portions and the central extending portion is assisted through the use of magnets as well as pin and slot engagement, as well as by an angularly configured and mating arrangement of the associated wing portion end surfaces, and thus permits the screw or other fastener to be inserted through a selected aperture and started into the wall surface, with the combination tool remaining in place.
The wing portions are further capable of being pivoted to a second unfolded position, in which the wing portions are established in substantially perpendicular extending fashion relative to the central portion. In this fashion, perpendicularly arrayed wing portion(s) function to provide an additional extending surface to mark such as vertical dimensions of a hidden wall stud or suitable wall support.
A scale is secured in channeled fashion along a selected one of the extending wing portions. Upon arraying the selected wing portion in its perpendicular extending fashion, the scale may be extended to incrementally adjustable positions and such as to define a set distance between the central extending portion and a ceiling surface.
A further variant of the tool includes the provision of first and second elongate extending and pivotally secured portions, each of which again exhibits opposing surfaces within which are defined the individual pluralities of semi-circular shaped recesses. The elongate portions establish a first folded position in which the pluralities of semi-circular recesses align to establish an extending row of circular apertures adapted to receive a mounting fastener in inserting fashion therethrough. The portions are further pivotable relative to each other in the fashion previously described and to a second unfolded position in which the portions are established in substantially perpendicular extending fashion relative to one another. An ideal application for this variant of the tool is for use in such as the inside of a cabinet and in order to mark locations for the placement of shelving portions and the like.